Ryuuka Family
The Ryuuka Family (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a large and powerful family in Japan. They are entrepreneurs, bankers, technology developers and more. They are known as one of the richest families in all of Asia, yet behind the shroud of elegance and good manners lurks a grim business. The Ryuuka are a mafia family, and while commonly known for being what they are, have never been proven to indulge in any illegal activities. The family is widespread, having seeped their venom into nearly every facet of what builds society. The Ryuuka has a rich history of fame and ill-deeds. But before they were a powerful Yakuza house, they were some of Japans greatest heroes. With their family quirk now known as Long Physique, the Ryuuka were all but uncontested. Then the surge of villains subsided, and the Ryuuka found themselves unable to provide for their vast family and lifestyle, which eventually made them expand into various business practices in order to stay afloat. History Before the Ryuuka clan became a grand Yakuza organization, they were the vanguard against evil, the protectors of society and a shining beacon of justice. They were of a long family line of heroes. No one dared contest them, save for the likes of All for One and his League of Villains. But, after a time, the surge of criminality that was in Japan began to subside, leaving a vacancy for work for such a grandiose family with such expensive lives and tastes. Their savings and coffers began to run dry, with fewer and fewer opportunities to make a living with their current line work. It was then that a certain woman stepped up amongst them and suggested that they deserved better than to rot away. But rather than live humbler lives, she meant that they were too good for such a life, and deserved their continued lifestyle. All that was required was for them to find new business opportunities to thrive off of. And so the legendary heroes devolved into some of the worst scum conceivable. By retiring their work as heroes and turned to less than honest work, their fortunes flourished at a greater pace than anything they had ever achieved in the line of duty. The woman's plans were a success. Their family had returned to their favorable life, they would never have to fear poverty again, and they were secure in society. So, once again, she suggested something new. She said that the family would depart from their current line of work to return to hero duty, seeing as the surge of villainy was returning. This was not a popular idea. The family had grown content with their new lives. While their head had seen this as a necessary evil to keep the family alive, the others did not agree with her vision of an honest life. Their current business had afforded them a life which their hero days never could achieve, and considering that the current villain wave was nothing in comparison to back then, they figured that there was no chance that they could sustain themselves like they once did, or are now if they returned to public service. However, despite her family's protests, the head refused to back down on this and ordered them to cease all their practices with the exception of the most essential business'. This would be her last order. After the departure of the head of the family, a new man would eventually take over, who would prove to do an adequate job, but average was not on the map for the Ryuuka's, and it has never been. Within five years of service, the head was replaced by a far younger and far more intellectual individual, someone who would always put the best of the family above all. This man was Aum Ryuuka, a man barely at his twentieth birthday, but he showed great potential for this profession. Under his guidance, the family grew stronger than ever. Their business expanded into all manner of fronts. While they had already dirtied their hands with politics, authorities and the media, he was the opportunity for an explosive expansion. And so, they began to finance in all manners of business'. Gambling was the first, a relatively harmless pastime which would prove to be greatly beneficial, a business he eventually would leave to his youngest son, Huang Ryuuka, who have had near absolute control of the industry. And it didn't stop there. Smuggling, mercenary work, kidnapping, name it and they likely have a business for it. It eventually reached the point where other Yakuza clans wanted a piece of the action, going so far as to threaten the Ryuuka's for a share. These daring mobs are now either dust or servants to the great clan. The most controversial decision made by Aum, however, proved to be the one with the least legal repercussions. After a time Aum witnessed something which he considered revolting. As time passed and new generations were born, he noticed that the famed quirks of his family were being polluted by differing quirks or just outright being slowly replaced and "exterminated" by these other outside influences. Holding a deep pride in their heritage and strength, Aum decided that forbid marriages and relations to other quirk holders, and to not comply to do so would result in their children and potentially themselves being excluded from the family business and losing the support of the Ryuuka's and losing one's right the heritage. Description Members Aum Ryuuka Aum Ryuuka is the Head of the Ryuuka family, overseeing all of the family's affairs and business'. Huang Ryuuka Huang Ryuuka is the youngest son of Aum and the head of the Gambling branch of the family, running a multitude of the most famed casinos and gambling rings in Tokyo. While Huang has proved his mettle and skill many times over, his greatest achievement for the family may just prove to be his downfall, he fears. Trivia *The Author considers Welcome To The Family to be the Ryuuka's Theme. Category:Villain Teams Category:Villains Category:Teams and Organizations